


POI/The Hobbit/LOTR movie crossover [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: POI/LOTR crossovers [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, The Lonely Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as Kili the dwarf, in the Quest for the dwarves' former home and legacy at the Lonely Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI/The Hobbit/LOTR movie crossover [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a bit of a break from "Hellhound", and illustrate something different. I've loved the LOTR series for years, and ran across a really nice portrait pic of Kili, one of Thorin's followers, online. I love his costume and got inspired to portray John Reese as Kili. I hope fans of both "Person of Interest" and "LOTR" will like this. I was trying to illustrate the main elements in "The Hobbit"; the quest for the dwarves' former home at the Lonely Mountain, and Smaug, who's on the rampage. I may do more in this universe at some point, if fans like this. : ) As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.


End file.
